


Archival Experience

by supahnova



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Elias Bouchard Canon-Typical Bastardry, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Rape, Overstimulation, Spanking, Strangely enough, Verbal Humiliation, Whump, asexual author, look it's quarantine and I'm horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supahnova/pseuds/supahnova
Summary: "Jon," Elias said, casually leaning against the break room counter. "It's come to my attention that you have never had sex."Elias thinks Jon needs some first-hand experience, and strongly encourages him to get it wherever he can.(Yes I just want to write a lot of sex between a lot of different people ok)Warning for dubious consent and non con elements- NOTE: for some reason when I was not logged into my account, the rape/noncon warning was not showing up so just in case there's a problem and it's still not showing up I'm putting a warning here as well.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132





	1. Elias

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Elias-typical mind fuckery and non-con elements.

"Jon," Elias said, casually leaning against the break room counter. "It's come to my attention that you have never had sex."

Jon nearly spits out the tea he was drinking, his cheeks flushing. 

"I-I don't see how that's relevant or appropriate-"

Elias felt a thrill run through him as he drank in the Archivist's anger, his humiliation. Elias had to admit, he had been excited for this. To see Jon squirming under his thumb. Elias hid his enjoyment well, pursing his lips in a mask of disapproval.

"We'll have to amend that, of course. It is your duty, Jon, to experience these things first-hand. You know this," Elias said patronizingly. He paused, watching the Archivist prepare to make an angry retort. He didn't give Jon the chance.

"After work on Fridays, Jon. 6:00 in my office. We'll work on fixing this little problem." Elias squeezed Jon's shoulder menacingly, then briskly turned and walked out of the break room before the Archivist could process what had just happened.

On Friday, Jon quickly packed up his things at a quarter to six. He had no intention of staying for Elias's new experiment, whatever it was. He didn't like the way Elias looked at him- hungry, like a shark that hadn't had a proper meal in months. He hurriedly opened his office door- only to find Elias right outside, smiling benignly. Bastard. Of course he Knew. 

"Ah, Jon. Ready for our meeting?" Elias said cheerily, so loud that everyone in the office could hear.

"Elias. I-I was just-"

Elias almost rolled his eyes. Jon should know better than to try to lie to him by now. He sighed.  
"Would you rather have our meeting here? That could be arranged. Could get a bit loud, though," Elias said, turning his head slightly towards Martin, still working at his desk.

Jon recognized the casual threat. He ground his teeth together. "No, your office will be fine," he hissed.

"Excellent choice, Jon."

Jon nodded shortly. Whatever Elias had planned, there was no need to get everyone else involved. They all had enough on their plate as it was. Every step towards Elias's office felt heavy, as if he were dragging his feet through several inches of mud. Elias ushered Jon in first, then closed the office door behind them and locked it with a decisive click.

Jon had the distinctive feeling, one he was intimately familiar with, that he was prey. 

Elias gestured for him to sit in the chair facing his desk, then took his own seat at his desk and folded his arms with a clinical look. Jon resignedly slumped into the chair, glaring daggers at Elias. Elias shuffled a few papers together, as if this was all routine bureaucracy for him. Finally, he pulled out a pad of paper and a silver pen, which made a deafening "click" as Elias pressed his thumb down on the top.

"Jon," Elias said, as if relishing the taste of the Archivist's name, "Do you know why you're here?"  
The look Jon gave him was positively mutinous.

"You think my- experience- is unsatisfactory," he spit out, his face already heating up. 

"That's quite right. So. Jon, let's take a look at your experience." And without warning, Elias reached into his mind.

Jon grabbed the arms of his chair, nails scrambling at the wood. His entire body tensed up as he just thought over and over again "No- no- no- no-" as he felt Elias sift through his memories, like a hand violating his entire being. Involuntary, pathetic noises escaped his mouth as he felt Elias extracting bits and pieces. His first boyfriend, touching him while he lay stiff and silent on his university dorm bed. Georgie, kissing him intensely and reaching down, down- until he grabbed her wrist, panicked and scared. Other times, other hands swatted away. His own hands, on himself, his face screwed in pleasure and his mouth open in a ragged moan-

"-As I was saying, yes, this seems quite unsatisfactory given where your progress should be right now." 

Jon gasped, feeling himself jerk back into reality. He was shaking uncontrollably, sweat and tears running down his face. He could feel his face burning with rage and humiliation, knowing that Elias had just reached into him like that and taken what he wanted. He took a shuddering breath, trying desperately to get regain a semblance of composure. 

"Fuck you, Elias."

The corner of Elias's mouth twitched. "Oh, I'm sure it won't come to that. No, Jon, I am generously giving you the chance to go get some first-hand experience on your own. If not-" Elias paused, grinning widely with the look of a cat with a mouse under its paw.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to force it into you."


	2. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter fists the archivist. That's it dhkfkffjgkggl
> 
> Aphrodisiacs, non con elements, fisting, voyeurism, and overstimulation

In the next week, Jon did absolutely nothing. He couldn't even touch himself, knowing that if he did he'd feel Elias's burning gaze upon him. He tried to ignore the whole thing. Maybe- just maybe- Elias had just wanted to freak him out, to mess with him in some sort of insane power play. On Friday afternoon, everything seemed normal- he picked up some new statements and found Martin's usual cup of tea waiting on his desk. Most of the statements were "normal" ones, easily uploading to his laptop rather than requiring the tape recorder. He finished his tea absentmindedly, slightly annoyed that it seemed to be some sort of citrus tea rather than his usual Earl Grey. Just then, Martin's gentle knock sounded on the office door. 

"Jon? Tea?" Martin cracked the door open, poking his head through.

"Thank you, Martin, but I've only just finished the last cup you left."

Martin's eyebrows furrowed. "I only just made tea a second ago."

Jon felt a swooping sense of wrongness in his stomach as he stared at the empty cup on his desk.

"A-are you sure? I thought you left it on my desk." Jon couldn't keep panic from edging into his voice.

Martin shrugged. "No, it must have been Basira. Or Melanie. Or-"

"Elias." Jon's blood ran cold.

Martin snorted. "Well, I doubt it was Elias. Should I just leave the tea here or-?"

"Oh- that would be fine, Martin," Jon said distractedly, carding his fingers through his graying hair. Oh- that felt... good.

Martin nodded and left. 

Jon suddenly felt very aware of his skin. It was hot, and oh, he could feel his clothes brushing against it, and it was not enough. He ran his hands down his thighs, and let out a whimper. Oh, god, he needed to feel something on his skin. He frantically hiked up his shirt, splaying his palm across his chest. More, his skin was screaming at him, more.

He knew he had to lock the door. He couldn't let anyone see him like this. He just had to get up- to move- his hands slid across his chest, catching one of his nipples, and he moaned pathetically. And the door swung open.

Jon tried to move, to straighten himself up and regain a semblance of dignity, but every movement simply dragged more skin and cloth against skin until he was aching. 

"It's 6:00, Jon, I thought we'd agreed on meeting in my office at that time," Elias said in a clipped voice, as if he didn't notice Jon squirming in his chair under him. 

"You- you did this to me."

Elias grabbed a fistful of Jon's hair and pulled hard, yanking Jon down so his cheek rested against the desk. Jon let out a helpless, drawn out moan. 

Elias looked at him in mock sympathy. "Oh, Jon... this is what happens when you deny yourself all week. I told you I'd be watching. Now-"   
Elias had moved his hands to Jon's arms, stroking down them gently over and over again in a way that had Jon shaking.   
"Either I can leave you here, with the door wide open for any of your friends to see and you can wait until one of them decides to get you off, or you can come up to my office and we can take care of you there."

"Okay," Jon whispered.  
"What was that?"  
"Okay, I'll, I'll go with you."

If the last walk up to Elias's office was hard, this one was nearly impossible. Jon tried so hard to look normal as his legs nearly buckled under him, each step shifting his clothing against his skin. He had an image of Elias simply taking him apart on the office floor, for everyone to see, and that alone kept him going until he reached Elias's door. 

"Well done, Jon. I half thought you'd collapse before we made it," Elias said lightly, pushing Jon gently into his office. Jon noticed right away that the polished wood expanse of Elias's desk was completely empty. He had Known. He had prepared. 

"Well? Clothing off," Elias said clinically, and Jon suddenly noticed that same notepad and silver pen in his hand. Ah. So he was to be observed.

"Clothes off or I'll do it for you." A different voice. Jon turned to see Peter Lukas leaning against the wall.

Jon whimpered, half in fear and half at the sight of Peter's broad body, his rough hands, his large fingers-

"Fine."

Peter slowly walked up to Jon, his eyes sweeping over his body. He pushed Jon against Elias's desk and methodically unbuttoned the Archivist's shirt, then unceremoniously pushed his trousers and pants to the floor. 

"I can see why you like him, Elias. Is he always this hospitable?" Peter squeezed Jon's thigh, drawing a whimper from him.

"Only with a little extra help," Elias said, amused. "Touch his nipples, he's sensitive there."

Jon flushed down to his chest, hating how Elias Knew yet oh so desperate for touch.

Peter rubbed this thumbs in slow circles around his nipples and Jon moaned, his hands scrambling for purchase on Elias's desk. Peter cruelly pinched his chest, enjoying the choked sounds that came from the Archivist's mouth.

"You really are desperate for it, aren't you?" Peter grinned. He pushed a thigh between the Archivist's leg and Jon helplessly rutted against it, his eyes glazed over in pleasure. Peter felt the gentle push of Knowing into his head.   
"Oh- thank you Elias, I see how he likes it."   
Jon heard the pop of a bottle of lube opening, and before he could process what it meant, he felt Peter's hand envelop his cock. He made a confused noise- he wasn't supposed to like this, he didn't want this, did he? 

"Hush." Peter's hand slip slowly up and down his cock, and Jon just made out the "click" of a tape recorder turning on as he began to let out a string of truly embarrassing sounds. Peter's thumb circled the head of his cock and Jon felt tears spring to his eyes as his entire vocabulary was reduced to a series of moans and whimpers. Then Peter's hand abruptly stopped.

"You don't come until I have my fist inside you."

Peter pumped his fist up and down Jon's cock several more times, until Jon was wailing with need and his hips were bucking at every stroke. Then he stopped again, suddenly flipping Jon around and slamming his head against the desk. Peter parted Jon's legs and rubbed his lube-slick hand between his cheeks. 

"No one's done this to you before, huh? I'm your very first. I'm surprised, Elias. I would have assumed you used your Archives. But I suppose you don't like to get your hands dirty."

As if to make his point, Peter slowly pushed a finger into Jon. Jon gasped as Peter tangled his other hand in his hair, pressing his cheek against the cold wood. 

"Where, Elias?" Peter waited for the nudge of Knowing. "Oh, I see."

He crooked his finger up, and Jon let out a keening moan as Peter pressed against something inside of him.

"Tell me how you feel, Jon." Jon felt the Compulsion in Elias's voice.

"P-please don't. Don't make me," he whispered hoarsely, his breath hitching.

"Jon," Elias said sharply, the dull ache of Compulsion becoming sharp as a knife.

"G-good. I-" Jon cut himself off in another moan as Peter thrust another finger inside of him. He was practically rutting against the desk now. Peter slowly massaged that place inside of him, sending waves of pleasure through Jon's body. Elias's Compulsion continued to tug words from Jon's mouth, but they were all rendered unintelligible by his choking whimpers. Jon felt like his body was held in a vice between Elias's Compulsion and Peter's hands.

"That will do, Jon." There was a note of smugness in Elias's voice.

Jon felt Peter adding a third finger inside of him and panicked. "N-no- it's too much," he gasped.

"I decided what is too much for you, Archivist," murmured Peter. "There are so many things I could do to you. I bet you'd look so pretty, tied up and gagged for me. Or I could make you choke on my cock for hours, until you're crying. Or leave you tied to your desk with a vibrator shoved in you, for anyone to find. Elias said I could do all of them, if you can't manage to take care of it on your own." 

Peter worked a fourth finger into him and Jon felt like he was being split in half. He could feel tears pouring down his face, Elias's gaze searing into him like a knife.

He could feel Peter's thumb gently pressing against his rim. Slowly, slowly, pushing inside of him. Until Peter had his entire hand thrust inside of him.

Jon's legs shook uncontrollably. He didn't dare move, his entire body taut and clenched around Peter's hand. 

And then he screamed as he felt Peter form a fist inside of him. 

He felt Elias excitedly parsing through his mind, examining the sensations of his body with a clinical fascination. 

Peter pressed his other hand against Jon's stomach, hard, trapping him between the two as he fucked Jon with his fist. Jon wished it would hurt more, that he could feel worse about this humiliation, but whatever Elias had slipped him in the tea made the pleasure overwhelming. Elias drank in every whimper, every moan of pleasure that slipped unwilling from Jon's mouth. 

Peter barely had to touch Jon's cock for him to come with a scream, spilling across Elias's desk. The Archivist went completely boneless, and Peter realized with a thrill that the only thing holding him up was his fist. He slowly pulled out of Jon and the Archivist slid off the desk, crumpling to the ground in a pathetic heap. 

"Thank you, Peter." Anyone else would assume from Elias's clipped voice that he was completely unaffected, just carrying out another business transaction. But Peter knew better. He could hear the slight breathlessness in Elias's voice. He laughed.

"You enjoyed this."   
"As I'm sure you did, Peter."  
Peter jerked his head towards the Archivist, half-curled up on the floor, taking shuddering, shallow breaths.   
"He doesn't even need this, does he? This is all just a show for you."

Peter saw Elias narrow his eyes and snorted. "Oh, don't worry, I doubt he has the presence of mind to listen in on us right now." 

Peter knelt down next to the Archivist, and slowly wiped his hand off on Jon's discarded shirt. "I'll be seeing you next week then, I suppose." 

He squeezed Jon's ass, hard enough to leave bruises, and laughed as Jon let out a confused yelp.

Next week.


End file.
